Negitive 1 plus 10 Winds of Desire
by KakKoIi
Summary: Hanna Shihouin was a kid prodigie for soul reapers one point in time but Aizen changed that. Now she is known as Espada -1. Trying to get back to her childhood love toshiro she is caught between him, her past and shiros present rival to get her Grimmjow
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everybody ****KakKoIi**** here! I hope you guys like my fanfic! Yall know the drill!**

**I own the plot and Hanna plus her Human family. I don't own bleach or any of its characters! Please R&R!**

"_Hey Hanna, wait up!" _

_I turned around to look into his wonderful Emerald green eyes _

"_Yes Toshiro?" _

_He smiled "Umm, you know that after classes I have some free time and I was wondering if you were up for another match?"_

_My heart sank; of course I love being his friend but I wish he would he would notice my feelings for him and hopefully return them…. I washed the thoughts away and smiled back _

"_sure shiro, ready to get creamed again?"_

_His face turned red and I knew I got in his feelings because he hates when me and Hinamori call him "Shiro" He turned away from me_

"_Don't call me Shiro! It is Toshiro, or Hitsugaya!" _

_I laughed and hugged him "Oh I know, I just like seeing you get all worked up!"_

I sat up in my bed

"crap, it was just a dream…just a dream"

I looked around my room and lay back down and sighed.

"What's wrong Hanna, Hoping you would wake back up in the soul society?"

I shot out of my bed and got my zanpacto, Shiroi Bishin (Black beauty), but then firm hands grabbed me at my torso and pulled me close

"oh Hanna you are so off your game today, what's up? I thought you were -1 the strongest out off the espada?"

I sighed again and turned around only to look in the face of a blue haired, cocky guy, not to mention a very good friend Grimmjow. I smiled and patted him on the head

"Oh yes. Number 6 of the espada I believe? Grimjoww how nice to see you. Does it bother you traveling all the way from Huco Muendo to America just to see me?"

He grinned his cocky grin

"yes it does matter-o-fact, but I need to make sure -1 is not off her game."

I smiled

"You know usually shinagami can't be near an espada or even a hollow without fighting, but you and me are like brother and sister or best friends "

he laughed "yeah but its different with you, and…" he moved closer to me so his lips were right by my ear "I was hoping …that we were more than friends"

I backed way and patted him on the chest

"Grimm you know we can't plus-" he cut me off

"Plus you like this hitsugaya kid and whatever, but the point is you have not seen him in years since Aizen messed up the portals and you ended up in Huco Muendo."

I looked away

"I didn't ask for it"

I started to walk away but then he grabbed my wrist.

"Hanna, Please? I know you didn't want this but C'mon that Hitsugaya kid can't be better than me?"

I sighed, I mean toshiro was my first umm…well love and he was perfect for me (even thou I don't know if he liked me back), but Grimmjow…..well he is a _man_ not some boy I had a crush on…but every time I try and forget toshiro…he just kept calling my heart to him, it's kind of weird My heart aches for shiro…. Grimmjow grabbed my chin and turned my face so I could face him and leaned forward for a kiss… my mind snapped.

All of my power came crashing down.

"Crap, Hanna! Snap out of it!"

I came to and looked around; Grimmjow was kneeling on the floor. I rushed to him

"Oh grimmy! I am so sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, oh crap I woke up my mom (foster mom) "Hanna? Is everything alright?"

I thought fast

"Yeah mom, I just had a bad dream…and umm fell off the bed." T

here was a pause "you want to talk about it?"

I sighed "Maybe in the morning, I am going back to bed. Goodnight mom."

I heard her whisper "Goodnight, My little Beauty…"

I got up "Grimmjow, I think you should go…"

he stood up and stretched "Man Hanna you really let it out I am surprised you didn't take out the whole house"

I walked to my window and looked at the night sky

"Hey grimmjow? I think I am going to go back to Japan to look for my uncle."

He sighed and walked over to me "whatever floats your boat Hanna but come on? You really think the soul society will take you back after you have been raised and befriended Hollows? They might execute you!"

Crap I didn't think about the hollow part…"well If they don't I can live in the real world and just visit you"

he chuckled again and oh how his voice melts me.

"Hanna, I don't think you will visit us if you go back"

"jeez grimmjow! Can you be a little more optimistic about me finding my way back home after all this time? I mean would it kill you?"

he sighed out of frustration "Yes! Yeah it would kill me! Hanna, I am a hollow and you r a soul reaper! If you go back there then you will be just like them!"

I turned around and slapped him.

"Don't you yell at me! You know I would never ever turn my back on you! Don't play that "oh if you leave you will change" card on me! You should know better!"

He looked at me with anger in his eyes "Well Hanna you did just back hand me in the face! So I guess you did turn your back on me!"

"Really Grimmjow? Grow a Heart!" I turned around and jumped in my bed and covered myself with covers. I heard his footsteps

"Well Hanna, if you go you know well be enemies right?"

I tried to hold back a sob "yes Grimmjow…but if that means I can be with my people again...then well I need to do it."

There was a pause

"Hanna I had a heart, but you took it."

And there was silence…I turned around to look at grimmjow, but when I turned all I saw was my empty room.

As the days past my mom was getting my tickets and stuff packet as I explored my home for the last time. My foster sister walked up to me.

"Hey Hanna? Do you really need to go? I mean high school is about to start again and we had the same classes!"

I sighed

"Yes Diana, I need to go back…and I know you don't want me to leave but mom said you guys will come and visit!"

she sighed "Hanna? Do you even know how to speak Japanese? Because we have never heard you use it."

I laughed "Of course! I mean I may of not have been using it but I still know how to speak it"

she pouted "You don't even look Japanese…."

I laughed even harder "I don't look white either, now do I?"

she smiled "Yeah I guess, you look more mixed…hmmm I wonder…"

I gave her a questioning look

"wonder what?"

she rolled her eyes "how did you end up in America when your family is in Japan?" I sighed "Well it is a long and complicated story…"

INFO TIME!

Okie dokie know I know yall are wondering "yeah how did she end up in the US? Well Hanna was a very special reaper and when she was younger the stabbed herself with her own zanpoctou( no she is not emo there was a special purpose behind it). She never went to soul reaper academy (family had connections) but became one at a very _very_ young age.(she became one before toshiro and she is 3 months older than him..) anyway when she stabbed herself she created a bond stronger than any other bond with her zanpoctou. when she and her sword made contact apart of it fused in her creating her red streaks in her jet black hair and also allowed her to access her zanpoctou's full power including Bankai. So Hanna would have special training with Kisuke Urahara (AKA her uncle), but in order to do that Hanna needed to use the portals to get to the world of the living (sense he was banished). Aizen believed Hanna would be a threat to him but she could also be a good weapon. (All this is happening during the time toshiro was at the academy) So when Hanna went to go see Urahara, Azien put her in the wrong tunnel and she ended up somewhere in Japan. She became a wanderer until one day this couple found her and decided to adopt her (they found ways to get Hanna into the US) so as life went on Hanna began to lose her connection with the soul society until Azien decided to send her a guardian to watch her and the guardians were Grimmjow and Halibell. Hanna found them and befriended them. Hanna began to practice the ways of the espada and the soul reapers… now the little connection between her and toshiro….they were really good friends, _very _good friends and he played an important part in her life so that's why he comes up… and later on I will have a chapter just about her past. Sorry for just throwing that paragraph at you but you needed to know how she got there and why she is special…

Ps: don't worry if you're confused, there will be a flash back chapter!

**Okie dokie that was just a little taste of the wonderful story I have cooked up for yall! Please reveiw and I hope yall liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey **_**guys! I am glad to say I have a couple of readers! Soooo hoping I get more, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I own the plot and Hanna plus her Human family. I don't own bleach or any of its characters! Please R&R!**

_~Hanna~_

I take one last look at my empty room and one last look at my American home. _Home…_ I can't wait until return to Japan. Even thou I don't I want to leave my home I am willing to put it behind me so I can return to the place where I belong. I sigh and exit the house and ride in the car with my mom to the air port. As we drive away I force myself not to look back….

We finally got to the air port and I pause to look back at my foster family, a goofy middle class family holding signs that say "WELL MISS YOU!" as there are snot bawling. I start crying and I couldn't help it. I dropped my stuff and ran to them

"I will miss you so much, thank you for everything"

My sister Kamy laughed "Oh it's not like you'll never see us again"

I stiffened at that.

"Yeah you're right"

I give them one last hug and got my stuff and got on the plane. I sigh when I find out the only seat left is one by a totally cocky but cute guy…_Grimmjow you dog_… He smiles his cocky smile.

"You thought only you soul reapers have artificial bodies, well we espada have our little gadgets as well"

I stick my tongue out at him and sit down.

"Well I guess I could spend some time with number 6"

We talked for most of the flight until I got tired I feel asleep on his shoulder listening to my iPod, the song was _Total eclipse of the Heart…_figures.

_~Toshiro~_

_Toshiro…Toshiro….please…come find me…._

I shot up out my bed, with blood shot eyes. Why? Why did she appear so suddenly again? I thought I would finally forget her, but just as that is about to happen she forces her way back in. I walk outside and look up into the midnight sky

"Are you happy?"

I know she can't hear me but the thought of her listening makes me feel better. I sigh and sit down, I hear steps behind me.

"Captain? Is something wrong" I look at my lutinent

"No Rangiku nothings wrong. Why are you out here?"

"Well I was asleep until I heard you scream "I hope your happy!" so I came out to see what was wrong and I know something's wrong"

I look at the ground and say nothing for awhile.

"I had a dream of…_her" _

Her eyes widened_ "Oh_…Oh um well was it a bad dream? Or good one?"

I grabbed my hair in frustration

"Both! She was calling me… she wanted me to find her, Rangiku do you think she is still alive?"

Rangiku looked at me "Definitely, you and me both know that Hanna is as hard as diamond. There is no way that she is…umm…dead"

I could hear the doubt in her voice but I tried to ignore it. I look up again at the sky and picture Hanna Looking down on me.

_~Hanna~_

_My name…my name is simple sounding and means flower…a flower is a symbol of life…a symbol of nature. I am nature, I control it and it controls me._

"Hanna? Hanna wake up, we are here."

I open my eyes squinting at the bright light.

"Where?"

"Japan."

I shoot up dashing of the plane, not bothering to get my bags. I take in the whole seen, the lights the fluent Japanese voices the signs with "Domo" on them. And I love it.

"I'm here I am finally here! Gimmjow! I'm here! Grimmjow?"

"Well thank you Grimmjow for carrying my bags while I ran off the plane. Oh your welcome Hanna anything to help you get closer to your damn precious Toshiro!"

I turn around and smile.

"Yes Grimmjow I am thankful that you are here with me, it means a lot."

He sighs and pats me on the head.

"Hanna you know this is as far as I can take you. I need to report back to huco muendo and get some things…taken care of but I will try to find you later on."

"Yeah, yeah number six go ahead. But really thank you."

He laughs at me, oh how I love the sound of it.

"Hanna you know I am a very strong, tough, and short-tempered person, in huco muendo I'm espada number 6; Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. But with you…I'm just Grimmjow. And it pisses me off! But I'm ok with that. What I'm trying to say is, Hanna don't become one of them."

All I could do was look at him; all I _did_ was look at him. Grimmjow leaned forward and looked at me with such an intense look, it was captivateing. He grinned at me and whispered.

"I want you to stay my Hanna."

And he kissed me.

The kiss was rough and soft at the same time. The taste of him kinda reminded me of the "Axe" cologne the little boys use when they're going thru puberty, but only he made it _really_ good. I close my eyes and kiss him back. Grimmjows arms drop my bags and wrap around me in a warm embrace. I was about to lose myself until I saw him.

He wasn't there for real but he was there in my mind. Toshiro just looked at me with an agonizing look in his sharp emerald eyes.

All he said was

"Hanna."

And I broke the kiss.

"Grimmjow, I am sorry but I need to go now."

Grimmjow looked confused but I didn't want to explain, so I grabbed my bags and started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"Is it him? Is that why you stopped?"

I only looked at him and my eyes started to get misty. But I swallowed back my tears, I _will_ _not_ cry, I _cannot_ cry in front of him right now. So all I said was

"Sorry."

And I ran away.

_~Hanna~_

I felt guilty for being attracted to Grimjow, for leading him on, and for being disloyal to Toshiro. Sometimes I don't know what comes over me, Grimmjow is just so desirable and the hard part is I _can _have him. It's really hard trying to stay in love with someone who is so far away and someone you have not seen in years when you have another person how is highly attractive and loves you.

It's very frustrating.

"Next stop Karakura town."

My head snaps up.

"Finally I'm almost there, I can see Him."

The bus stops and as soon as those doors open I dashed off the bus. I took in everything I saw.

"Hmm it hasn't changed that much. Aw crap where did I put those directions? Ah here they ar- "

"Hanna? Hanna Shihouin? Well this is quite a surprise. You know Yourichi said you would come back some day and that's why I never questioned her because here you are!"

I know that voice. I know that man who is behind me. I know who he is. This is why I came here. It's him.

I slowly turn around and my eyes brighten.

"Kisuke! Ohmygoodness! Uncle Kisuke! I missed you so much!"

I ran to him and tears were streaming out of my eyes. He welcomes me in a friendly embrace.

"Yourichi will be happy that your back. And I see I'm still your uncle."

I smother him until I can smother no more. If this is what it feels like to be reunited with your loved ones then I want to feel this good forever!

He takes my bags he ushers me to his old shop. I gaze at it in wonder.

"Wow it's still here?"

"Yes it's still here."

I freeze. That's not Kisuke's voice. It's way to manly for him. I look down at the cat by my feet.

"Yourichi!" I grab the kitty and squeeze her tightly until she meows and hisses.

"Hanna please, at least let me change back before you start suffocating me. That's considered animal abuse."

I let her go and watch her transform in to my beautiful teacher. Her mocha colored skin and her long purple hair with her yellow catlike eyes. Forgetting the fact that she is naked I ran to her and hugged her harder. And now the tears really begin to flow.

"Yourichi…Yourichi…I- m-mi-m-miss-missed you so-s-s-som-m-much-ch!"

I kept blubbering and she just patted my back saying in her original female voice "There there, I knew you would come back. Its ok now your back. It's ok"

Yourichi is one of the most important people in the world to me. She took me in and gave me her last name, when I was little and I was all alone. She taught me how to fight and she taught me my flash steps. And because she was a captain one point in time I was very respected not only for being related to her but for being as strong as well.

"Um Hanna, Yourichi is still naked and we are still outside."

I look down and blush and take a quick step back.

"I'm sorry!"

Yourichi smiles "You act like you never seen me naked! I remember when you were little you always took baths with me? You were so funny then."

My face is bright red now and it was killing me.

"Ok enough of my childhood stories! Let's get you inside and dressed!"

I pushed her inside and waited in the shop for her to get dressed. As I was standing there I saw two familiar faces

"Ginta! Ururu! I have missed you guys!"

I jump on Gintas back and hug/choked him. Ginta turns red and starts yelling.

"Hanna Just because you missed me does not mean I missed you! Things have been a lot quieter since you left! Get off me! "

I just laugh and Ururu is trying to calm Ginta down

"Ginta Please don't be like that. Hanna it is nice to see you again. Ow! Ginta watch where you swinging you arm please."

I hold Ginta tighter and laugh

"Just like old times!"

"Yes just like old times"

I turn around and look at Yourichi and Kisuke. And they look at me. Finally Kisuke says something.

"Hanna we need to talk."

**So that's it for the second chapter! I hope my handful of readers enjoyed! I really enjoy making this story because Toshiro is my favorite captain and Grimmjow is my Favorite Espada, and putting them in the same story is really fun! If yall have any other ideas of what you would like to read on this story I will try to work something in!**

**And please remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am so sorry I taking forever to post this chapter and I know yell want to beat me up (Hopefully not : ) but any ways this chapter is kinda long so I hope yall enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own Hanna + plot and some additional characters like Yuki, Junn and Hayaku. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH. Thank you. **

**Now my precious readers, READ AND REVIEW! MUWAHAHAHAHA….ha**

~Hanna~

I lay in guest room at Kisuke's house, recapping on our conversation…

"_So Hanna, where have you been all this time? Certainly not in Japan?"_

_I sip my tea and sigh "Well actually I don't know if you will believe this but I have been living in America and ocationaly made visits to Hueco Mundo."_

_He smirks "I figured something like that. Only Hanna would be able to have sleep over's at Aizens place."_

"_Does that mean the soul society has finally noticed Aizen for who he really is?"_

_He sighs "Yeah but it took way to long and to many people got hurt before they realized who was behind the mess."_

_I Jump up "But now we know who we are dealing with! We should strike before he does!"_

_Yourichi grabs my hand "Whoa, slow down. We don't know all of Aizens powers, and we don't know what he is hiding in Hueco Mundo."_

_Light bulb._

_They don't know_

_But I do_

_I smile at the thought of bringing Aizen down, but it's too early to give them that valuable information._

_Kisuke gestures for me to sit back down and continues the conversation_

"_So Hanna what did you do in Hueco Mundo? How did you get there?"_

_I Sigh "Well let me start from the beginning…"_

_*Enters Hanna's Flash back* (Time period is somewhere between Toshiro's graduation from the Soul reaper academy. Or simply "The day Hanna was taken.")_

"_Hey Hanna when you go see your Uncle in the world of the living make sure you get souvenirs, ok?"_

_I Laugh "Of course Junn! How could I forget to waste my money on something useless for you? I'll get you a keychain ok?"_

_A firm hand grasps my shoulder. I hold it tight and grin_

"_The point of you going to see your uncle is for you to train, not for you to buy silly key chains."_

_I laugh and spin so I can face him. _

"_Shiro that's why I call you a nerd, and anyway I like going to souvenir shops! Do you want anything?"_

"_He wants a kiss, don't cha Shiro?" _

_Sigh…always to leave it up to Yuki to get Shiro worked up…_

"_Yu-Yuki! Shut Up! You always have something stupid coming out your as-"_

_I rush to put my hand over his mouth._

"_Whoa there Shiro, Looks like you're the potty talker" I let go and pat him on the back._

_He gives me a stupid look and leans his face really close to mine and smirks "Did you just say "Potty?"_

_I blush "Ye-yeah? So what!"_

_He leans even closer "its ok I think your Innocence is kinda cute, even cuter because you're older."_

_My heart stops "C-cute?" Oh. My. Goodness. Did Toshiro Just call me cute? I think he did!_

_He laughs and hits me on my back. "Ha look at how red your face is! Ah that was a good one" _

"_MAKA CHOP!" _

_(Toshiro: Ow!)_

_(Me: Maka what are you doing here, aren't you in soul eater?) _

_(Maka: Oh sorry wrong anime!) _

_(Excalibur: BAKA!)_

_**Sorry inside joke for people who like the anime soul eater…I just finished watching it and got bored. Back to the story.**_

"_What! You were teasing me?" Humph why did I even fall for him?_

"_Yeah- Ouch! Momo! Why did you hit me?" Ha-ha! Momo is here!_

_Momo grins and sticks out her tongue_

"_Shiro now you know better than picking on people bigger than you. Pick on something your own size, like that mouse over there." _

_Ouch turns red and I swear he has smoke coming out of his ears._

"_I told you to stop callin me that! Why are you even here? You graduated! Go back to your squad!"_

_Momo sighs and looks at me and points to Shiro "Just because he is a kid prodigy he thinks he can run the place. Anyhow, I __**am**__ here for my squad. Captain Aizen will be escorting you to the portal this time Hanna, so get all you stuff together. We will be leaving in ten minutes."_

_I smile "Yes! I will be ready!"_

_I look over at Toshiro and he is grimacing, but when he noticed my staring he smiled and hit me on my back. _

"_Hanna why do you have that look on your face? You about to go to the real world! Make sure you get in a good training! Go, go get ready."_

_I give him a little smile "Ok, umm can you help me get my stuff?"_

_I swore I saw him blush "S-sure."_

_As we walk to my room, there is complete silence…until Toshiro say's_

"_Hanna I- I need to talk to you."_

"_Uh sure what's up?"_

_He stops walking and looks at the ground._

"_I don't know what's wrong but I have a bad feeling…and I just needed to talk to someone about it."_

_I smile to myself _

"_Well I'm glad you can talk to me about your feelings….speaking of feelings, Toshiro I- I li-"_

"_Hanna! C'mon it's time to go!"_

_Damn._

_I look back and yell_

"_Ok were coming!"_

_I grab Toshiro "C'mon!"_

"_Hanna!"_

_We rush to my room and grab my bags and run back to Momo. I said goodbye to everyone but before I left Toshiro stopped me_

"_Hanna, back then on our way to your room you were saying something but you never got to finish what you were saying."_

_I grin at him and hold my pinkie up_

"_I promise I will tell you when I get back ok?"_

_He wraps his pinky around mine "Ok, that's a promise."_

_Then I couldn't help it._

_I leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek._

_He blushed a crimson red and stuttered_

"_W-well um m-make s-sure you c-come back, O-Ok?"_

_I laugh and run after Momo "Of course! See ya in a week! Bye Shiro!"_

_As I ran to Momo I heard him say "Bye Hanna…don't forget our promise"_

…_._

"At the time, I wasn't aware that would be the last time I would see him. But I Still am holding on to my promise."

Kisuke smiles a sad smile "I'm sorry about that…It must have been hard."

I laugh it off "Oh It was! But I'm alright…ok back to the story."

_Momo took me to Aziens study and stopped at the door._

"_Um this is as far as I can go; Captain Aizen will be taking you himself the rest of the way. See you in a week Hanna!"_

_I hug her "Bye Momo. See you soon."_

"_Hanna wait!"_

_I turn and see my good friend and part time partner Rangiku. _

***Info time!***

**(She knew Rangiku way before she became a lutinent. Actually if you refer back to when Rangiku first meet Toshiro, when she had him entered the academy she assigned him to Hanna so she could help him get settled. And that's how Hanna and Shiro meet. When Rangiku got assigned to squad 10, Hanna would go visit her and help with errands.) **

**Back to the story**

"_Rangiku!"_

_She stops to catch her breath_

"_H-Hanna! Y-you weren't go-gonna leave without sayin g-goodbye where you?"_

_I laugh and hug her_

"_NO! Of course not! I knew you would come so I was waiting…"_

_She glared at me "You lie."_

_I smiled "I do"_

_She gave me another hug and smiled "See ya later kiddo!"_

_I waved at my friends and smiled_

"_See ya!"_

_I walk into Aizen's study and bow_

"_Captain Aizen, thank you for escorting me to my portal. I'm sorry if it's a burden for you."_

_He smiles a sweet smile and pats me on the head _

"_My dear Hanna, stop being so formal! It is no problem at all. C'mon it's time for you to leave."_

_We walked in silence as we approached the gate to my portal. Aizen opened it up and a rush of warm air blew on our faces._

_I turn to him and hold out my hand "Thank you captain Aizen, I'll see you in a week!"_

_I was about to enter but then Aizen stopped me "Hanna I will be going in with you so nothing bad happens, ok?"_

_I smiled again "Ok!"_

_We both entered the portal and as we walked further in the doors began to close._

_It was 5 minutes from when we entered the portal then things were getting kinda awkward._

_I was humming a little tune when Aizen stopped walking_

_I looked at him confused "Is something wrong?" _

_Aizen started to chuckle and he caressed my face in his hand._

"_So much power in this one small body…you will be a great weapon in the making."_

_I step away from him confused "What do you mean?"_

_Aizen smiles "You will see, but know I must send you off."_

_A chill runs down my back "Where?"_

_His smile turned to ice "Some where you will never be found"_

_And everything went black._

_I woke up in a park with police and people surrounding me_

"_Is she ok?"_

"_Where are her parents?"_

"_What happened?"_

_My head was swirling and I saw two of everything._

"For three weeks I was at the police station and the hospital going back and forth. It was the same thing over and over, DNA test, Interrogation, more testing and more questions."

"Then I couldn't handle it anymore and I ran away."

"I was missing pieces of my memory at the time so I really was confused about where I was, what I was doing and even who I was. But that's when my foster parents come in. They took me in and took me to their home in America."

Kisuke nods "I see but that doesn't explain how you ended up in Hueco Mundo."

I hit him on the head "Hush! I was getting to that, but there is more before that!"

I relax myself and continued my story.

_A couple years went by before my first sighting of a soul reaper. It was confusing because I was not aware of what they were and that I was one of them. His name was Hayaku Tsujoki, and he was on a special mission for the soul society. I remembered when he first saw me he almost couldn't believe it._

"_Are you Hanna __Shihouin?"_

_I look at him confused "I don't really know, my name is Hanna But I don't know my real last name. Um excuse me sr. But why are you floating in midair?"_

_I remember him mumbling to himself _

"_This is not good, not good at all…."_

_I jumped up and tugged on his sleeve_

"_Um Sr. is something wrong?"_

_Hayaku came down and grabbed my hand and said words I was longing to hear._

_And I remembered what he said word for word._

"_Wanna learn about your past girl?"_

_I stare at him with wide eyes and slowly nodded my head._

_And then…_

_I was me._

"What do you mean you were _you_?"

I smile to myself and think back to that special day.

"What I meant was As soon as I nodded all of my memories rushed back into me."

Yourichi shakes her head.

"But that doesn't make sense, if he was part of the soul society why didn't he take you back or at least let the soul society know you weren't dead."

I fell silent for awhile and then answered

"Because he died."

The memory rushed into my head.

"_Hey Hanna are you ready to access you soul reaper power?"_

_I give him a big toothy grin and yell "Yes!"_

_Hayaku laughs and grabs my hand "Ok follow me"_

_We walk to the cherry tree in the old park behind my house and he gives me a pair of snowflake earrings._

_I look at them in bewilderment "What are these for? There so pretty!"_

_He put them on me and laughed _

"_I knew you would like them, remember you told me that Toshiro boy reminds you of winter and how it was your favorite season because of him? Well I got you something so you will always have a piece of winter with you, I even tricked them out! Tug the right one a little and relax."_

_I did what he told me and I tugged the right earring, and relaxed. It was like chains were broken and I full access to my soul reaper body and my powers. It reminded me of those magical anime girl transformations. First a bright light burst out of my earrings then my clothes started to change into my old soul reaper clothes. Shiroi Bishin appeared in my hand and my red streaks in my hair started to glow._

_When the transformation was complete all I could do was look at my __Zanpakuto. I forgot all about her…_

"_Shiroi…"_

_I held h__er tightly to my chest and then…_

I fell to the ground.

_I looked up and saw Hayaku standing in front of me but towering above him was a Menos Grande._

"_Stay here." _

_And Hayaku went into action._

_I never really admired anyone else except Yourichi, but I most definitely admired Hayaku._

_How he fought was so swift and quick I almost couldn't see him even cut the Menos, but I know he did._

_Usually Menos lack intelligence, but this one obviously was different._

_The Menos shot a cero at me._

_And Hayaku jumped in front just in time._

_And died_

_It was all in slow motion. A red light appeared in the Menos's mouth and before he shot he turned his head towards me. I just froze clinging to Shiroi, and my eyes widened in terror. As the cero came closer Hayaku ran right in front of me holding his arms up like a shield protecting me from the cero._

_And he died._

"_NOOOOOO!" I kept hearing a girl shriek._

_Then realized it was me._

"_Hayaku! Hayaku! Get up! C'mon get up! Please get up!"_

_I was shaking him fiercely but he still didn't get up, then something inside of me snapped._

_(Ok readers I'm gonna do this part of the story in the Menos's point of view because you might be able to capture the scariness of what the Menos was seeing)_

_~Menos~_

_I shot the cero at the girl knowing the soul reaper would jump in front and of course die. And that's exactly what happened. As he fell the girl ran to him shrieking._

_How annoying….I guess I need to get rid of her too._

_But then __**it**__ happened._

_The girl became quiet just sitting there, the she started laughing. She kept laughing harder and harder as she grabbed for her Zanpakuto. When the sword was removed from it sheath, I was crushed by an insane level of __reiatsu and realized it was coming from the girl. _

"_Where do you think you're going?"_

_I turned my head._

_She was behind me, and I didn't even see her move._

_*Menos yells*_

_(Don't know how to type a Menos yell)_

_Wait was that me? I look down and find the girls hand sticking out of my stomach, then she slowly pulls it out. _

"_What's wrong, did that hurt?"_

_She appeared right in my face. I look at her, and she if terrifying. Her eyes are black, and her hair is so red it looks like flowing blood. Her face screams "Madness!". Her smile sent chills thru my bones but I couldn't stop staring at it. It was so wide it reached her ears. He laughed again and whispered sweetly_

"_You're going to die but my hand. You're going to die by me. Heheh….this will be fun"_

_Her hand appeared on the top of my mask._

"_Ugh!"_

_She smiled the more I shrieked_

_She slowly pealed my mask, but before she removed it all she said_

"_You died by Hanna __Shihouin. Please keep replaying my name in your head as I kill you, Thank you."_

_**And I replayed it**__._

**Ok that's the first part of Hanna's disturbing past! Again I'm Sorry I have been taking so long to post but I have been getting ready for school! WOOO SCHOOL! HAHA whatever! School can kiss my - ok let's not go there. But seriously I won't be able to post in a while so I'm sorry…..I know yall will find some other story to entertain you while I'm gone, as long as you don't forget about me I'm fine. So with that please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OH! IM BACK! I know…I fail at life and I haven't posted in FOREVER but that's not the point. The point is I have a new chapter for yall to read! SO GET TO IT! XD oh and please review at the end!**

"I never would have known that you had such an uh dark side to you Hanna"

I sigh…

"Yeah I was surprised myself, it was like I had no control over my body or my voice I totally went mad but then again the Menos had it coming. Poor Hayaku…and since he died before he could show me anything else, I was suck again."

Kieske nods his head "Well continue your story, what happened after that?"

My face went totally serious

"They came for me."

…_.._

_I wander, lost in this unfamiliar land._

_I wander, barley knowing who I am._

_I have lost my only lead._

_All I can do is wait for my knight and his steed…._

_I wake up on the side of a riverbank with a massive he_a_dache_

"_Ugh, what the hell happened?"_

"_You inner power broke thru."_

_I spin around and see a tall guy with light blue hair and a cracked jaw mask and a hollows hole, he was smiling a cocky grin down on me._

"_Hanna Shihouin, I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I have been assigned to babysit you by lord Aizen, and honestly I have better things to do than to watch a little girl but whatever….anyway it is time for you to come to Hueco Mundo and I will be taking you."_

_Aizen….._

_Aizen….._

Aizen.

_I was too confused with a hollow saying "Lord" Aizen…what the hell is going on? _

_As I'm trying to figure out what's going on with me, Grimmjow picks me up and throws me over his shoulder_

"_Well that was easier thought. I really want to know what's so special about you. I mean why the hell is Aizen worrying about some little girl?"_

_I hit him and wiggle lose "I want to know why the hell you think u can just come and throw me over your shoulder! If Aizen really wants to see me he can come here just make sure you let him know if he does I will-"_

_Wait! That's it! This Grimmjow guy is gonna lead me right to Aizen! It's perfect! He takes me to see him and I kill him, easy and simple! _

_I look at Grimmjow and point to him "I will go under one condition, do not ever pick me up like that again."_

_Grimmjow grins and gets in my face "And what if I do?"_

_I return the cocky grin "I'll kick your arrogant ass."_

_Grimmjow laughs "Ah that's was a good one…your funny…"_

_He thinks Im a joke, I'll show that good for nothing piece of-_

"_Grimmjow Lord Aizen sent me because you're taking too long."_

_I turn to see another hollow only it's a female with blonde hair and green eyes._

"_I am Tia Harribel, your other Guardian. Lordm Aizen wishes to see you as soon as possible."_

_The faster the better right?_

_I slowly nod my head _

_Grimmjow comes and hits me on the back\_

"_Why the hell does he need both of us to do this? Look at her she's a little girl- ughh!"_

_My fist flew to his face and sent him flying, and yes it felt good._

_He stood up and brushed himself off and some blood was coming out of his nose._

"_Why you little wrench!"_

"_Grimmjow!"_

_Harribel snaps at him_

"_Stop acting stupid and let's get going I don't have the time for this."_

_He mumbled something but followed us._

_I don't know exactly what Harribel did but a big tear appeared in the sky_

"_Follow me."_

_I didn't question her, because I knew she would lead me to Aizen._

_Once we went thru the hole we appeared in a conference looking room or maybe a throne room?_

_There was a big table with people sitting all around it and at the head of the table it was…_

_Aizen._

_My eyes went bloodshot red and I charged._

_I appeared right next to him, but before I hit him I saw him smirk._

_And I did the worst thing I could have done._

_I hesitated._

_His hand flew out across my face and sent me flying to the closest wall._

_I struggled getting up and when I did Aizen was in front of me_

"_Hanna, it is so nice to see you. How have you been all this time?"_

_All I did was stare at him with pure hatred, and he laughed at me._

"_Well you sure have blossomed into a fine young woman, I see you have developed more than the last time I saw you…Toshiro would have had a nice one."_

_That's it._

_My fist went flying to his face so fast I didn't even see it move, and Aizen didn't see it either_

_He flew back way harder than I did and all of the people at the table got tense, and I walked over to him laughing as I did. _

"_Aizen, I've changed so much since you knocked me out and left me stranded…oh how much I have changed."_

_He got up and dusted himself off and started clapping. I just stood there confused._

"_Bravo Hanna, bravo. I see I have made the right choice bringing you back, you will make an excellent -1…"_

_My face turns bright red and I grind my teeth_

"_What the hell are you talking about Aizen? I came here to defeat you and that's it."_

_I lunge again only he was ready_

_He grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him, and then he whispered in my ear_

"_Wrong move"_

_And I blanked._

_~Hanna~ -1_

_I woke up on a soft bed in a completely white room, and my back was itching like hell._

"_I see you're awake."_

_I jump a little and turn around to see Harribel standing in the doorway._

_I nod my head, and then I feel my check…it's a little swollen from where he had slapped me._

_Harribel had a angry look in her eyes, she walked over and sat on the bed and touched my cheek._

"_I don't care if you disrespected him, your still a young girl."_

_I look at her confused _

_Harribel strokes my head and sighs _

"_I knew you were strong when Aizen sent me and Grimmjow to fetch you. To be so young and have so much power…plus you're a female…I envy you"_

_My mouth pops open "Envy? I'm your enemy-"_

_Harribel covers my mouth _

"_No your Aizen's enemy, whatever happened between you two has nothing to do with the rest of us Espada…even though some may resent you for that. Punching Aizen made us realize that he is not invincible."_

"_She is right."_

_I spin around and look at Grimmjow leaning against the wall, grinning_

_I smirk "Well I guess I'm not just a little girl after all."_

_Grimmjow takes a good look at me and smiles…_

_I swear he just checked me out….._

"_No Hanna your way more…" he walks up to me and pats my head_

"_We have training tomorrow -1 don't be late."_

_-1?_

_I look at him confused _

"_-1? I don't understand…Aizen said something about that too." _

_Harribell looked at him_

"_She doesn't know yet, she did just wake up."_

_I shake my head_

"_Know what?"_

_Grimmjow looked back at harribell_

"_Then show her!"_

_Harribell glared at him_

"_You're in the room."_

_He sighed _

"_It's only her back!"_

_Harribell kept glaring "Now."_

_Grimmjow put his hands up in surrender_

"_Fine, fine ill go….geesh"_

_Once he was gone Harribel told me to take of my shirt_

"_Why?"_

_She sighed "You'll see"_

_I did what she said and she held up a mirror so I could see my back and my mouth popped open_

_On my back was a tattoo, it was a -1_

_All I did was stare at it; all I could do was stare_

_Harribel smiled_

"_It's beautiful, isn't it?"_

_I smiled back._

"_Yes it is…"_

_I know I hate Aizen but this…this is now my symbol, it represents me._

_I am Hanna Shihouin, also known as Espada -1._

**I Hope Yall liked it!**

**WELL! What are you waiting for?**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! Its been foreverrrr! =D But im back and ready to rock n' roll! So R&R and ENJOY!**

_~Toshiro~_

"Masumoto is everything ready to go?"

My lieutenant rushed over to me smiling.

"Yes Captain! Everything is ready! Renji is waiting for you, and will accompany you to the world of the living."

"Alright then, make sure you don't slack off while I'm gone."

Masumoto stood up straight and saluted me while her overly sized breast bounced.

God I hate her breast….they're the most suffocating thing on this planet….

I'm actually glad I get to go to the real world. There's such an unrealistic peace their…I won't be constantly badgered by subordinates, or by a drunk Masumoto.

I still don't understand why the head captain wants to send me to the world of the living.

"_I have no particular reason to send you to the real world, I just know something big is about to happen…and that you are a big part of it."_

That's what he said, but what did he mean by that?

As I walked to our gate I saw Renji talking to Byakuya.

"Captain I understand, but I don't really see the need to go through all of that…"

"It's not my wish, it's the Head Captains' wish. So make sure you and Captain Hitsugaya follow through, because I know he will need some convincing…"

"What will I need convincing of Captain?" I speak up

Byakuya smirked at me "You will see…"

And left me with that.

~Hanna~

_Beep beep beep_

Ugh…that stupid alarm clock…..

_Beep beep beep_

Where is the damn off switch?

As my hand wandered my night stand a waterfall of freezing ice water was poured all over me.

"UGHAHH!" I jumped up so fast like a cat in water, and speaking of Cats...

"What the hell did you do that for Yuu!"

Yourichi was smiling at the foot of my futon holding an empty bucket.

"I told you yesterday that I needed you to wake up early today didn't I? But since you didn't, I thought I would do it for you. C'mon I have someone I want you to meet."

I followed her out of the room.

Once we entered the shop Yuu called out to a customer

"Hey Ichigo! Come meet my Niece Hanna, Hanna this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

The tall carrot topped boy turned around and was about to say high but he suddenly got a nose bleed and fell to the floor.

"Oh no are you okay?" I asked as I rushed to him

He nodded his head but couldn't look at me; I looked down and looked at my soaking wet T-shirt…

My Pink Polka-dot bra was showing through the shirt.

My face went totally red as I ran to my room to change, as I ran I heard Yuu tell Ichigo

"Oh C'mon! It's nothing you haven't seen before!"

Once I was decent I walked back out into the shop and saw Uncle Kisuke Talking to Ichigo, and Yuu was stuffing her face in the corner. I called Ururu and Ginta to me and asked them what's up with the carrot top.

"Oh Ichigo is the substitute soul reaper for Karakura town. He is the one who saved Rukia from execution."

"What!" I yelled so loud I startled Ichigo and uncle Kisuke.

I run to Ichigo and grab him by the collar "What happened to Rukia! Is she okay? Tell me please!"

I was hysterical, Rukia was one of my closest friends in the soul society, I almost forgot about her…I couldn't believe I almost forgot about her…I didn't notice I was still holding Ichigo's collar, I relaxed my hold a bit.

"Hey Hanna? Rukia is fine; she is in the soul society." Said Yuu

"But…Ururu said…she said that she was going to be executed…"

Ichigo smiled at me "I'll be happy to tell you my story if you let go."

Once I was off He launched into one of the most interesting stories I have ever heard.

**Okay! I hope you guys enjoyed that little chapter! I will try to write faster but yall know how that usually works out…anyway REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever but! since I'm skipping the last 3 days of school I get a head start on my summer vacation!(Woohoo!) so your gonna be reading a lot more chapters! So why don't you get a head start and R&R!**

Hanna

"WHAT!" I yell at Ichigo shaking him by his collar.

"I-I s-said you a-are WILL YOU STOP SHAKING ME!"

I quickly drop my hands to my side "Sorry, habit of mine…"

He sighed and rubbed his shoulders "I've noticed…Any way I said starting next week, you will be going to my high school. Yourichi said it would be good for you to interact with other Japanese kids, plus she wants me to keep an eye on you."

I try to contain my excitement, but it's too much "Oh my goodness! That sounds like sooo much fun! I can't wait to meet your friends Ichi!" I jump on him and squeeze him tight.

"Ugh c'mon Hanna you're suffocating me!"

"-Well I see you two are getting along well."

Me and Ichigo paused to see yuu smirking at us before I hoped off him and fixed my skirt that kinda lifted when I jumped on him.

Ichigo had the balls to talk to her first "Ehem yeah Hanna's a cool person, the reason she was so excited was because I told her about the school thing, so yeah…"

I snickered.

"I can't wait! I'm going to met all of Ichi's friends! Plus everyone loves an American Transfer student! Even though I'm not really American…"

Ichi smiled "Yeah well I think your going to cause much more trouble than your worth, see ya later Hanna I got to go"

He patted my head like I was a dog and left.

Ichigo was a cool guy, and I enjoyed hanging out with him. I love how it's easy to make him flustered, he kinda reminded me of Shiro when he got mad.

Shiro…..

I really do miss him.

~Toshiro~

"Why the hell do I need to do that!" I yelled at Renji as he threw the uniform at my face.

"Because it's an order given' to me by the head captain and plus I think it's a great way for you to loosen up."

"Well thanks but no thanks…" I grumble as I set the outfit aside.

"-Where not here to play high school musical, were here to find the new spiritual pressure the appeared a week ago." I say turning away from Renji

"Yeah but Head captain doesn't think it's much of a threat, so we don't really need to focus on that, the main focus is for you to loosen up, your goning to wrinkle before you start puberty." He replied with his retarded logic.

I sigh and grab my jacket. "I already started.." I grumble

"Where are you going captain Histugaya?"

I open the front door to our temporary apartment and I don't bother looking back.

"Out."

I step outside and I try to shield my face from the sun.

_What was the head captain thinking?_

I sigh "well whatever he's up to, it better be worth what I'm about to go through…"

I walk a bit until I find a nice tree providing shade from the sun.

"Toshiro is that you?" a familiar voice calls out

I turn around and come face to face with Ichigo.

"Um hey Ichigo…"

"Hey Toshiro, what brings you here to the real world?"

"Um nothing really important, were just investigating the new spiritual pressure that appeared about a week ago, do you know anything about it?"

"Uh not that I know of? But I'll try and help out, but I got to go. I have to pick up my friend's school supplies. She is Japanese but she lived in America so I'm helping her out."

"Oh that's cool; actually can I go with you? Because…um…I'm going to be attending you school this year…."

Ichigo's face was blank, but I know he didn't think the idea of having another soul reaper crashing at his school was appealing.

"Sure you can come but I need to know how many of you are coming."

"Oh um it's just me attending, but Renji is here to."

"Sure well let's go."

Sigh I'm really not looking forward to high school…..

**Oh yeah! That's a little chapter I cooked up for you starving readers! I think yall know were this story is heading….Ohhh i also want ideas for how you think Toshiro and Hanna's reunion should be, or should they not see each other at all? I already have what I want to put but your ideas are kinda awesome so I wouldn't mind! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here is another little chapter so R&R!**

~Toshiro~

I had that dream again.

"Ugh why won't she leave me alone?" I say as I grab my hair in frustration.

I go up to go the roof of our apartment building and dispose of my gigai.

I need to do something! Anything! As long as it keeps my mind off of her.

Her voice not only haunts my dreams, but calls out to me during the day as well. It's like I can't escape her, no matter how hard I try.

_Toshiro…._

"Stop it…." I whisper, trying to get away from her.

_Toshiro …._

"I said stop it…" why does she keep doing this?

_Toshiro._

"Hanna stop!"

….

_Whoosh_

I'm gasping for air as I slide down to the floor.

I take out the emerald color ribbon Hanna gave me the first time we fought each other.

~flash back~

Today is the first day of hands on combat training.

And I'm a total wreck

"Hey Toshiro!" yelled my friend Takashi as he and Segami run towards me.

"Um hi."

"Are you ready for our first match!" yells Segami enthusiastically

"Um I guess?"

Takashi laughs and pats my head, a gesture he knows I loathe.

"Oh calm down Toshiro, were all just excited because Hanna Shihoin is going to be working with us."

My eyes widen and I'm dreading class even more than I was a minuet ago

"C'mon Toshiro, this is no reason for you of all people to be stressed. You're the best in the class, plus you're the only one in the class who has actually meet Hanna. You're going to be totally fine."

"Oh I doubt it…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Segami

"Oh nothing, let's get going or were going to be late."

_~Later on during class~_

"Students, as you know today, we will be starting our hands-on combat unit. This means to find out where you belong, we need you to take a beginners test to see where we will place you."

Ugh I just want to go back to my room and go to bed. I'm so nervous and I have no idea why. I know I'm great when it comes to combat, but everyone expects great things from me, what if I fail them?

"Now class I would like you guys to put your hands together for the one and only Hanna Shihoin!"

My head snapped up and my eyes darted across the room until they found her.

Her eyes were bright and sparkly, and her jet black hair with flaming red stripes was in a wild looking pony tail. It looked like she ran across the whole soul society just to get here. It took her a while to catch her breath.

"Uh hi everyone, I'm Hanna...whew I'm tired…oh sorry. Um and I'm going to be testing you today. So who's first?"

No one moved an inch.

Takashi leaned over and whispered in my ear "Go on Toshiro raise your hand"

"What? Are you crazy? I would never-"

"Oh look it's my dear friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. What were you saying Toshiro? You want to be first? Okie dokie bud come on up!"

I glare at Takashi as he's trying to contain his fit of laughter, but I suck it up and approach Hanna.

She is bit shorter than me, and for that I am grateful. It kinda makes me feel like I'm regular height.

I cough and nod my head.

She looks up at me smiles a dazzling smile

To everyone in the room it must look like a friendly smile

But to me it's a challenge.

Hanna reaches up and takes the ribbon out of her hair that held her pony tail. Her hair falls gracefully all around her.

She leans over towards me and ties the ribbon on the hilt of my sword.

She sees my questioning look and smiles and whispers in my ear "A good luck charm"

"Uh thanks."

"You ready to get this show on the road Shiro?"

I twitch at her use of my nick name and I give her a strained smile

"Whenever you are klutzilla."

If that offended her, she showed no sign of it, our reff blew the whistle

"Then let's go!"

~end of flash back~

"Heh…she did kick my ass didn't she?" I say to myself

I look up into the sky.

The stars sparkled brightly like the ones in her eyes.

~Hanna~

I lie in bed and think about flowers.

I haven't done that in a while…

I close my eyes and hum a song Yuu use to sing to me.

"_Roses are red- sweet and true_

_Violets are blue- and beautiful like you."_

I open my eyes to see Grimmjow singing along while twirling a tulip in his hand.

I stopped humming and he looked at me, with his electric blue eyes piercing mine.

"Hey," I whisper "It's been awhile…"

He nodded his head but never took his eyes off of mine.

We just stared at each other, enduring the awkward silence

Grimmjow ran his hand threw is hair and I couldn't help but think how sexy he looked doing it.

"Hanna-"

"Grimm-"

We both stopped and looked at each other and I urge Grimmjow to continue.

"Um Hanna, about what happened last time, I shouldn't have put you in that situation. I know that you still love him after all these years but I still had to try you know? I…"

As he was speaking my mind started wandering

_What is wrong with me? I need to face the fact that Toshiro is my past, and I will never see him again. And even if I do see him again he probably moved on, it's not like we had anything real anyway._

"Grimmjow I'll give him up."

Grimmjow stopped talking and looked at me "Give who up?"

"Toshiro, I'm moving on…"

Grimmjow stood speechless; this is one of the rare times he's at a loss for words.

I decided to take advantage of that.

My lips gently brushed against his and I heard him sigh…I pressed my lips against his and suddenly I was lost in our kiss.

His hands rested on the small of my back, as my arms were around his neck, urging him to some closer.

It felt so good to finally give in, to just be true about my feelings Grimmjow.

And it most definitely felt good to have him touch me.

"Hanna are you sure about this?" whispered Grimmjow in my ear.

"If you're talking about you and me? Then no I'm not sure. But if you talking about us kissing, then yes I am.

Grimmjow pulled away and looked at me with playful eyes "So you only want me for my body?"

I stepped closer to him to close the distance "If you were me, you would want you for your body too."

Grimmjow laughed and kissed me again.

In the back of my mind I had a strange feeling that told me to stop.

But I ignored it; I'm through with being held back by my damn conscience.

**Yup so yeah…Shiro is losing his lady (readers: No how could you! Me: idk I just did…) so please review I will post again soon**.


End file.
